


Cream Puff

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: Snippets of Our Life [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, or attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, we are aware. But, Tooru, listen. Try saying no to this face.” Matsukawa says, gently lifting the puppy so Oikawa could look into it’s eyes. The puppy blinks, opening it’s mouth to pant as it wags it’s tail. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Oikawa sighs, giving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Puff

**Author's Note:**

> I really...wanted to write Matsuhanaiwaoi with a dog, okay?  
> And please...be gentle...I am so so bad at fluff...but I tried...forgive me...  
> ALsO this takes place after college when they all have settled down in a house~

“Um, what is this?” Oikawa asks, looking at his three boyfriends. He raises an eyebrow, waiting for one of them to explain.

 

“Well, you see..we were just walking right? And we found this lil girl walking around. We spent a whole hour trying to find her owner, but we couldn’t find them. So, we thought, why don’t-” Hanamaki starts, but Oikawa cuts him off with a sigh. 

 

“You thought that we should take it in? You know that’s a puppy, right? Do you know much responsibility a puppy is? They need so much attention, and you need to potty train them, and-” 

 

“Yes, we are aware. But, Tooru,  _ listen _ . Try saying no to this face.” Matsukawa says, gently lifting the puppy so Oikawa could look into it’s eyes. The puppy blinks, opening it’s mouth to pant as it wags it’s tail.    
  


“Fuck.” Oikawa sighs, giving in. 

 

**_________**

 

Iwaizumi enters the house, a bag hanging off his wrist. He sets the bag down when he enters the living room, pulling out a couple of chew toys. The small puppy barks happily as Iwaizumi gently sets one of the toys down, and it eagerly pounces onto the toy. The day before, they all went out to get bowls and food, and other necessities for a dog. 

 

But she still didn’t have a name. 

 

“Hajimeee!” Oikawa calls, sliding into the room on his alien printed socks, stumbling to a stop. “I came up with the perfect name.” 

 

“I doubt you did-” 

 

“No, wait. Just watch, she’ll respond to it.” He insists, turning his attention to the brown german shepherd and lab mix. “Alien! Come here, girl!” He calls, smiling as the dog perks its ears up, wagging it’s tail. 

 

“We are no calling her that.” Iwaizumi laughs, standing up. He pats the dog on the head, moving to ruffle Oikawa’s hair. “Plus, Godzilla is a  _ much  _ better name.” 

 

“I can not believe you would even joke about naming our first child Godzilla.” 

 

“It’s a dog.” 

 

“ _ Our first child, Hajime!”  _ Oikawa huffs, smiling as the dog pads over to them, pawing at the end of OIkawa’s sweat pants. He swoops down, gathering the little fluff ball into his arms.

 

“Do you think Issei or Takahiro thought of any good names yet?” Iwaizumi asks, reaching over to scratch the dog’s ears. 

 

“They probably have, but I’m too scared to ask.” 

 

“Oh god...you don’t think we’re going to have to end up naming her pepe?” Oikawa whispers in horror, staring at the dog in his arms with wide eyes,. 

 

“Over my dead fucking body.” 

 

**__________**

 

“Man, I was totally going suggest pepe.” Hanamaki sighs in mock disappointment, moving to sit on his knees. He reaches out, gently ruffling the dog’s fur. She barks happily, placing her front paws on his thighs, tilting her head to lick his face. Hanamaki laughs, smiling warmly. 

 

“Well, I for one, didn’t come up with anything.” Matsukawa says, shrugging his shoulders. “But if we are putting pepe on the table-”

 

“No.” Iwaizumi and Oikawa say in synch, both pulling a look of disgust. 

 

“Hm...well, why not name her Milk Bread?”

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Awful.”

 

“Disgusting.” 

 

Oikawa huffs, moving to wrap his arms around his legs. “You guys could at least be nicer with your rejections.”

 

Hanamaki suddenly snaps his fingers, causing the dog to look up at him with wide chocolate brown eyes. “I got it.” He says, grinning. “We totally are naming her Cream Puff. I mean, look at her! She’s as cute as a cream puff! And her nickname can be Puff. How cute is that?”

 

They all go silent for a moment, shrugging seconds later. 

 

“I don’t-” Iwaizumi starts, only to be cut off.

 

“Way better than Milk Bread.” Matsukawa says, nodding in agreement. 

 

“Well..it is cute.” Oikawa mumbles, nodding his head.

 

“Ugh, fine.” 

 

And from that day on, Cream Puff became an honorable member of their family. 

 

**__________**

 

Oikawa opens the door, a tired sigh leaving his lips. Practice was brutal that day, and honestly all he wanted to do was sleep. As he toes off his shoes, the smell of curry fills his nose, telling him that Hanamaki was home. The pitter patter of something running causes him to turn, stumbling back as Cream Puff barrels into his legs. He chuckles, bending down to run a hand over her soft fur. “How was your day today?” He asks, only receiving a bark in response. Straightening up, he ventures into the kitchen. 

 

Hanamaki stands by the stove, all his concentration placed on the meal he was making. Stepping forward, Oikawa sneaks his arms around Hanamaki’s waist, causing him to jump.

 

“Fucking- Tooru, you scared me shitless.” He laughs, trying to turn around, but Oikawa tightens his grip around his waist. 

 

“Just continue to cook. I just want to hug you.” He mumbles, resting his forehead on Hanamaki’s shoulder. He sighs in content, slipping his hands under Hanamaki’s shirt, running his cold hands over his stomach. 

 

This pulls a small squeak out of Hanamaki, and he tries desperately to wiggle away from Oikawa. “Why are your hands so cold?! God, I swear- you won’t get any dinner if you don’t let go right now!” He threatens, only to give up a moment later when Oikawa shows no signs of letting go. “ _ Fine _ . I’ll suffer with your cold, cold hands.” He sniffs dramatically, moving his arms to go back to cooking. 

 

They both fall into a comfortable silence as Hanamaki continues to cook. Oikawa hums quietly, moving his head to press small, innocent kisses to Hanamaki’s neck. Hanamaki smiles softly as he finishes the meal, turning his head slightly to try and look at Oikawa. 

 

“Can you set the table?” He asks, only to receive a whine in reply. “Tooru, if you’re not going to do it then let go so I can.”

 

Oikawa reluctantly lets go, crossing his arms into a pout. “Fine, fine.” He sighs, turning to grab the plates. 

 

Matsukawa and Iwaizumi choose that moment the come home, both of them laughing as Cream Puff runs up to them. They make their way into the kitchen to find Oikawa setting the table, Hanamaki pouring dog food into Cream Puff’s bowl. At the sight of her food, Cream Puff bounds over to the bowl, yipping happily as Hanamaki steps away so she can dig in.

 

“Issei! Hajime!” Oikawa says, his eyes brightening up. He runs up to them, pressing a quick kiss to their lips before he claps his hands, practically vibrating on the spot. “Now that you’re all here, I have great news!”

 

Hanamaki slips into his chair, instantly taking his share of the food. He doesn’t wait for the others to join him, he just spoons mouthfuls of curry into his mouth. 

 

Matsukawa and Iwaizumi quickly join him at the table, all of them waiting for Oikawa to spill the beans. 

 

“So!” Oikawa grins, plopping down in his seat. “The team is having their first match this weekend! And it’s local, the place is only about twenty minutes away, if you guys want to, but _only_ if you _want_ to-”

 

“Of course we’re coming to your game.” Matsukawa says seriously, giving him a weird look. “Like hell we would miss your first game of the season.”

 

Oikawa smiles wide, his eyes softening. “Ah, that’s good.” 

 

“Did you really think we’d miss it?” Iwaizumi says, shaking his head in disbelief. Oikawa only shrugs as an answer. 

 

“Takahiro.” Matsukawa suddenly says, leaning over the table to gently flick his forehead. He jumps, a guilty look plastered to his face. 

 

“Run, Puff, run! He saw!” He hisses, waving his hands frantically. 

 

“You can not feed her this stuff.” Iwaizumi scolds, watching as the puppy hides behind Hanamaki’s chair. 

 

“But..she really wanted some.” Hanamaki mutters, turning around to pat Cream Puff’s head. “She wanted to eat dinner with us!”

 

“She can eat dinner with us, but with her own food.” 

 

“You guys don’t understand.” Hanamaki sighs in mock disappointment, dramatically slipping off his chair and onto the floor. He throws his hands up, causing the dog to tilt it’s head in confusion. “Puffff.” He whines out, motioning for her to come to him. The mutt scampers over, placing its front paws on his chest before she licks his face, wagging her tail. “They’ll never understand, Puff!” He fake sobs, wrapping his arms around the dog's body, pulling her into an awkward hug. 

 

“Takahiro, that floor is filthy.”

 

**__________**

 

Iwaizumi used to get up early to jog alone, but now that he had a dog, he finally had a running partner. He runs with Cream Puff by his side, huffing as she sees some animal and speeds up, tugging violently on the leash. He stumbles forward from the sudden change in pace, quickly digging his heels into the ground to stop. Cream Puff barks as she struggles against the leash, trying desperately to reach the animal she had saw. 

 

“Cream Puff, please calm down. It’s just a squirrel.” He sighs, moving to kneel next to her. He reaches out, gently patting her snout. She whips her head around, eyes wide with happiness. Iwaizumi chuckles, scratching behind her ear. “You ready to go home?” He asks. At the word ‘home’, she barks loudly, tugging at the leash. 

 

Iwaizumi feels a fond smile tug on his lips as he makes his way back to the house. 

 

**__________**

 

Matsukawa sits on the couch, Iwaizumi laying next to him with his head resting in his lap. He had fallen asleep not too long ago, and Matsukawa didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He knew his job could be stressful, and that he tended to work hard on every case, so he needed as much sleep as he could get. 

 

A small whine causes him to tear his gaze away from the Tv, and he looks down to find Cream Puff staring at him with wide eyes. “Ssh, don’t wake him up.” He whispers, pointing at the sleeping male in his lap. This only causes Puff to whine louder. “What? What do you want?” He asks, keeping his voice low. 

 

Puff places her paws on the edge of the couch, shooting Matsukawa her puppy dog eyes. He sighs, finally understanding what she wanted. “You really like attention.” He sighs, carefully moving to pick her up. He then places her at Iwaizumi’s feet, smiling as she instantly curls  up. This would be a win-win, really. Because now she would keep his feet warm. 

 

Leaning his head back against the couch, he gently runs a hand through Iwaizumi’s hair. He feels his eyes slide shut, but he doesn’t bother to keep himself awake. 

 

**__________**

 

Hanamaki gasps, tangling his hands into Matsukawa’s hair. He gently tugs at the messy locks, pressing a heated kiss to his lips. Matsukawa groans, slipping his hands under the fabric of Hanamaki’s shirt. He runs his warm hands up Hanamaki’s spine, receiving a shiver of pleasure from him. 

 

“Ah- fuck, Issei-” Hanamaki hisses, grinding his hips against Matsukawa. A deep groan escapes Matsukawa’s lips, and he breaks away from the kiss to place his lips on Hanamaki’s throat. He bites down, moaning as Hanamaki grinds against him again. 

 

“Shit, ‘Hiro.” He mumbles, moving his lips to his collarbone. 

 

A loud whine causes both of them to freeze, and they slowly break away from each other to look at Cream Puff. 

 

“I thought we closed the door.” Matsukawa whispers a bit breathlessly, watching as Puff walks up to them, her tongue lolling out to one side. 

 

“Shit, am I getting cock blocked by my own child?” Hanamaki gasps in disbelief, weak against those huge chocolate eyes. 

 

“I can’t believe this.” 

 

“I can’t either.”   
  


This dog was both a blessing and a curse. 

**Author's Note:**

> I...am sorry for this bad fluff...forgive me..
> 
> Tumblr: Pigeon-religeon 
> 
> (If there's any mistake, I'm sorry /.\ I read over this so many times..)


End file.
